


The Beach Bitch! [Kushina's Fuck-Ventures]

by BitterNTR



Series: Kushina's Fuck-Ventures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Cheating, Cock Slut, Day At The Beach, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Large Cock, MILFs, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Shotacon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterNTR/pseuds/BitterNTR
Summary: [“Kushina’s spent all spring trying to get her ideal beach body ready for summer, and you best believe she’s going to finally have her fun!”]Warning Tags: Cheating, Netorare, Slutty!Kushina, Shota, MILF, Gangbang, Oral
Relationships: Uzumaki Kushina/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kushina's Fuck-Ventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115657
Kudos: 10





	The Beach Bitch! [Kushina's Fuck-Ventures]

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3. Really like the format I need to post stuff.
> 
> Anyway, if you don't already know who I am from Adult Fanfic, please be advised about the tags and understand that whatever you're going to read may upset you if you are not interested in seeing a woman cheat on her husband, and potentially ruin her loving family. I do not condone or encourage real-life cheating, though what you do in your spare time is of no consequence to me. This is just a story. Either way, if you still insist on reading this story despite my warnings tags, please be sure to send your hate mail and angry thoughts anyway. I collect screenshots of it and keep them in a folder because I think it's really funny.
> 
> Regardless, this is a reupload of a story I just finished on AFF. I'll probably be posting another one soon enough.
> 
> Link to my Discord for discussions and chatting: https://discord.gg/6SXVXScvuT

Kushina sighed as she felt the sun warm her bare skin, and the cool breeze of the wind whip against her skin. In one hand, she carried a large cooler box, and a large umbrella sat clamped under her other armpit.

Truly, it had been far too long since she had come to Konoha’s beach!

She wriggled her toes, feeling them dig into the golden sands. Cool, wet waves of blue and white foam washing the shore, the tide quickly receding as soon as it had come.

On a long list of places, next to shared hot-springs, any of Jiraiya’s many massage parlours, public bathhouses, and Ichiraku Ramen, beaches were one of Kushina’s favourite places to be!

Kushina threw her head back in an excited cheer, the large, straw-hat that sat on her head of crimson hair shifting back to reveal her immensely beautiful face.

“Waah-hoooooo~!” Kushina’s excited cheer was followed up by her forcefully planting her umbrella into the sand. She quickly undid the bind that kept it shut and allowed it to open. She also bent down and set the cooler down next to it. The forceful actions drew the eyes of a pair of nearby youngsters, whose eyes popped right out of their sockets and glued themselves right onto her bouncing breasts.

Indeed, it was tough to not look at all. There she stood in all her glory, clad in a bikini that was definitely a size too small for her. What had once been a normal bikini now looked more like a micro bikini on Kushina’s body. The thin fiery-red fabric struggled to keep her breasts in check, but still held strong. While it did do its job and hold her large E-cups back properly, there was still plenty of spillage that it simply could not contain. As such, she made for quite an eye-catching experience for the nearby men!

Glancing down, Kushina knew that she should’ve gotten this particular swimsuit replaced a while ago like Minato had asked her to, but she had been far too busy! After all, it took more than just the lifestyle of a housewife to attain a body of this standard! This swimsuit had also been a gift from Minato before they had Naruto all those years ago! And so, she cherished this bikini with her heart.

Well, there were those points, as well as the fact that she knew how she looked with her bikini, and the way it was digging ever so slightly into her flesh, which aided further in accentuating her natural curves. Her wide hips and peach-shaped bottom caught eyes, and her breasts made mouths water… Knowing that she had the attention of every man that laid eyes on her made Kushina’s stomach flutter, but in a good way! The redheaded beauty simply loved to be the centre of attention!

Truly, how was she not expected to not flaunt this God-given body of hers? It would simply be a crime to keep this hidden from everyone!

She ran a finger down her toned, slightly muscled body, feeling the firm flesh of a well-built and slim core. Sure, she had been born with great genetics that gave her such a great foundation to work on, but you had to take into account the years of being a kunoichi in which she had to train hard! And then the years of physical stagnation after she had settled for being a housewife… While she hadn’t lost her lovely body, she couldn’t deny that she had put on a little weight and wasn’t as firm as she had used to be. But that was all behind her now! The Uzumaki had been diligently working on every week since spring to get a body like this, for a day like this! And now it was finally time for her to flaunt her goods shamelessly, like a gloriously gorgeous peacock!

Speaking of pea- **cocks** …

Under the large brim of her hat, Kushina levelled her gaze at the small, but scattered crowd that had begun to form near her.

“All men.” She noted under her breath after a brief analysis, “Very good…” The crowd of men seemed to have been a mix of different ages. From men as old as 50 (Kushina guessed from appearances), to that of even a few pre-teens. She noted that they were all topless, their chests bare. The men were cautiously distant, clearly recognizing the distinguished aura that separated her as an unattainable goal. They kept a safe distance from her, far enough not to provoke or earn her ire, but just close enough to admire every inch of her perfectly sculpted body.

Kushina smirked and purposefully shifted her body slightly, allowing her breasts and hips to sway. Knowing that all eyes were on her sent a tiny tingle of delight up her spine.

Ah! But she had to control herself. To stem her urges for just a little longer… There was no way she could have fun just yet. She still had a few things to settle before that.

Fighting the urge to go on the offensive, she continued. “Now, let’s see what we have today for lunch… I’m starved…” Her comment was quickly followed up by her casting a swift glance at their nether regions. They wore a variety of swimsuits, from simple water-proof trunks to the ever-bold briefs, the latter of which seemed to be a popular choice amongst a vast number of the guys there.

But it was clear, thanks to the near skin-tight material she could visibly see that the majority of them were carrying what seemed to be sizeable bottles of suntan lotion in their briefs…

Either that or they were just excited to see her.

And by god, she knew full well that suntan bottles did not come in sizes that large.

She couldn’t help herself, and her tongue darted out from her rosy, pink lips and gave them a quick, hungry lick.

“Ooh…” She muttered excitably before gently biting on her lower lip in sensual excitement, “Yummy!” The back of her throat itched, and she could almost just imagine wrapping her lips around one of those bad boys right now, allowing her tongue to dance along with it before she took it all down her throat.

Just thinking about it left the familiar taste of a thick, bitter-sweet flavour in her—

“-shi-chan, you’re way too fast!” —But before her mind could wander further, she heard the first of her day’s hurdles coming up from behind her. It was the voice of her husband. Indeed, she could do more surveillance later. What she had to do now was solve this encroaching problem.

Kushina turned gracefully, and caught sight of her dearest husband, Minato, catching up with her. In his arms, sat one of the most important men in her life. It was her young boy of five, her little ball of sunshine and love, Naruto!

She cooed as Minato came closer, tickling Naruto’s little nose before the boy burst into a squeal of happiness.

“Mama!” He said, laughing, “You look so pweety!”

“Why thank you, my sweet baby!” Kushina’s laugh was like the gentle trill of a songbird, “Doesn’t mama just look absolutely delicious?” She did not wait for an answer, immediately following her own question up with a quick: “Oh of course I do, don’t I!”

Naruto laughed once again at her ‘joke’, “Mama, you can’t be delicious! You’re not food!” The redhead simply cooed in response, and playfully pinched her son’s chubby, whiskered cheeks.

Minato smiled at the pair in his presence but frowned slightly when his gaze settled on Kushina’s body and her choice of swimwear.

“Are you really sure you should still be wearing that, Kushina…” Minato sulked slightly.

Kushina giggled. Her husband was so easy to read. Whenever he used her actual name instead of calling her his pet name of ‘Kushi-chan’, it meant that he was either concerned, jealous, or annoyed. And she guessed that this was a case where all three came into play.

“Are you saying I don’t look good in this, ‘ttebane?” Kushina struck an intentional pose in front of her husband, pushing her lower lip out and fluttering her doe-like lavender eyes. He could never resist it.

“Yeah! Are you saying mama’s not pwetty?” Naruto also chimed in, defending his mother’s honour.

“N-No, I just…” Minato had a chagrined look on his face. Caught between a rock and a hard place, he sighed. His face then took on a deep red hue, and his eyes diverted themselves from staring too hard at his wife’s body. “Fine… You… You **do** look amazing Kushi-chan…”

That compliment sent Kushina doing a little hop of joy. Even after all these years, a simple compliment like that from her husband made Kushina one of the happiest girls in the world.

Minato quickly followed that up, “But mark my words! I’m keeping an eye on you. This outfit is already catching everyone’s attention.” Minato huffed, glaring at the men that had their eyes on his dearest wife like she was a piece of steak.

Ah, if only he knew just how much she enjoyed being stared at like a fine piece of marbled steak.

Kushina, regardless of how she felt, brushed her husband’s worry off.

“C’mon, Mina-kun, you really think that I worked so hard the last few months to not show off this body?” She spread her arms grandly, her body moving in all the right places for the crowd behind her to see.

“I just don’t like how they’re staring at you.” Minato scoffed.

 **‘I definitely do.’** Kushina decided to push the subject out of his mind before her husband got any more annoyed. “Oh come now, it’s your day off Minato. Relax a little won’t you? Unwind a little and play with Naruto.” It was true, her dear husband had spent so much time working that he always forgot to treat himself. He did deserve the break, which was why she wanted this day to be a total stress-reliever for both of them!

“Yeah… You’re right. I should.” He sighed, setting his young son down onto the sand, before unfurling the mat they had brought along under the shelter of the umbrella. It was large enough to fit the whole family three times over. “How about I… apply a little suntan for you?” Minato’s cheeks flushed a little, to which Kushina grinned at internally.

Even after all these years, Minato was still so shy when it came to something as simple as applying sunblock on her body. Though as much as she appreciated the gesture, she shook her head. It was an earnest offer, one that did not even hint of any kind of sexual advance, which was slightly disappointing to Kushina. She had other plans prepared.

Instead, she nodded towards her young boy, “Don’t worry about little ol’ me, Mina-kun. How about you help Naruto instead? I’m sure he’d love to play in the sea for a while, ‘ttebanne.”

“Sea? I wanna swim!” Naruto cheered, then he paused before copying his mother’s vocal tic, “Dattebayo!” Kushina rustled his hair with appraisal, cooing at his response.

Minato looked a little disappointed but hid it well. He turned towards his son and produced a bottle of suntan lotion seemingly out of thin air, “Alright… C’mon Naruto, let’s get you ready for some swimming.” The young boy’s response was to squeal and to run, making impressive headway towards the ocean before his father could grab him.

“Drat! He has my speed, I’ll tell you that much, Kushi-chan.” Minato muttered to his wife, semi-impressed with his son, before he chased after the boy, a bottle of suntan in hand and a deflated floater in the other. “Come back here, Naruto!”

Kushina watched the pair run towards the ocean, small dots on the horizon before she turned her gaze back towards the crowd of men. The crowd had definitely grown in size. A different type of smile cracked on Kushina’s features. It was much more… predatory, than friendly.

Now that her dear husband and boy were gone, Kushina took a deep breath and slowly began to lie down on the mat her husband had laid out for them. She lay on her back and shut her eyes. Presenting herself almost like a delicious piece of bait in the middle of a school of hungry fish, all Kushina had to do was wait.

**Hook…**

There was a long pause as she heard nothing. Indeed, she heard nothing, but what she could feel was different. The gaze of over a dozen boys and men boring into her womanly bits was something that had begun to feel tangible.

“Now… how long will you keep me waiting?” She muttered under her breath to herself, “I don’t have all day, you know?”

**Line…**

Then, the soft sounds of footsteps heading her way.

**Sinker.**

-

It was the sounds of sand shifting. The sound of footsteps approaching her.

Kushina’s brow creased as she focused on her hearing a little more.

 **‘Four… No, Five.’** She paused and listened a little harder, **‘There’s not much weight in their step, so they must be light… or young.’** She nearly grinned. **‘I guess appetisers are always good to start off a buffet.’** It had been a while since she had her fun with youngsters. When had it been? Was it that trip to Yumogakure, when she had the delight of indulging the innkeeper’s family? The owner, his elderly father, and his four young sons spent a whole two days in carnal pleasure with Kushina. Hell, she may have even caused the old man to die, having drained so much of his strength and vitality across her short stay.

It had been what Kushina had referred to as a ‘generational gangbang’.

And yes, while it may have been immoral (and even predatory) when it came to having sex with kids, Kushina didn’t really see the harm as long as both parties consented and were fully aware of what it meant. She would never force anyone to have sex with her. That was simply just rude.

“Hey lady,” A premature voice suddenly squeaked, “You wanna play with us?”

Her single lavender eye cracked open slowly and met the gaze of a young boy, who had a volleyball in his hands. His face was slightly flushed, and she could hear his breathing getting a little erratic. She had seen this look so many times before and knew full well his real intentions, poorly guised behind that question.

It must have taken him some courage to ask her such a simple question. Kushina liked his initiative and boldness. Due to the ‘untouchable aura’ she naturally emitted, she caused many men to fear taking the first step with her. Her eyes wandered behind him and she caught sight of 4 other boys who had followed him, undoubtedly the source of the other footsteps she had heard. They were young, likely no older than 12, and all stood a short distance behind their friend as if he were a shield. Or a sacrifice.

“You want to play with me?” Kushina sent a slow, playful wink to the leader, who felt his skin suddenly burn hot at the voluptuous gaze, “Aren’t you boys cute? Just my type… Hmmmm, I’m afraid I’m not too good at sports, but I am great with balls…” Kushina’s gaze lowered down to the boy’s crotch, which was visibly growing, and she gave him a warm smile.

Her message was clear. The boy’s fingers clenched around the volleyball, and his face grew tight, as if he were trying not to explode into a thousand pieces.

Then Kushina propped herself up onto her elbows, and then pushed herself up to a seated position before finally standing. Each action was carried out with the grace of swans and left the boys breathless. Now that Kushina was standing, she could see just how young the boys were based on their height. She’d normally have to tilt her chin up even a little with the partners she would normally get accosted by. Yet, these boys were just taller than her breasts.

 **‘Well, that’s just easier for them to suckle on, ‘ttebane.’** Kushina chuckled inwardly. She came closer to the boy and started to work her amorous magic. She reached out and gently wrapped her fingers around his small shoulders, pulling him in ever so closer to her.

When she started speaking, her words seemed like they had been dipped in honey. “If you keep my dear husband busy (he’s the handsome one with the blond hair at the sea), and play with my darling son for a while… It’s a shame you’ll miss out on the fun today… but how about a favour for a favour?” Kushina ran her dainty fingers through the young boy’s hair, brushing his scalp in the way that sent waves of pleasure down the youngster’s spine. Her lips were right next to his ear now, and he could hear and feel every breath she took against his skin, which had rapidly goose-bumped. His knees shook, and he nearly buckled at the sensation.

“How about… I give you my number… and when today is over… drop me a call whenever you like, and we can schedule a few sessions of… ‘fun’ with each other. Just you… me… and any of your… Horny… Little… Friends.” Kushina didn’t even touch him anywhere else beyond that. Each word of hers had punctuated deeper and deeper into the part of his brain that released his pre-teen hormones, and he found his little fellow more rigid than he had ever been in his short few years of being alive.

Then Kushina pulled back and smiled, pleased with herself. The boy was a mess, his sweat pouring uncontrollably from his head and his eyes wide and filled with immoral thoughts. Indeed, he had been charmed by Kushina.

The buddies that had accompanied him here were already whispering for him to ‘take one for the team’, to ‘quickly get a move on’, and to find and keep Minato distracted. After all, what boy their age could pass up this once in a lifetime chance to fuck a MILF at their whim!?

It was so difficult to resist, but he knew that this was an investment that would definitely pay off. “Ugh! You bastards totally owe me for this!” Before he rushed off, she whispered her digits into his ear and sent him on his way. She was sure the naughty thoughts had long already implanted themselves in his head before he had even rushed off. His hands were firmly gripped on to the front of his swimsuit for the whole journey.

Then Kushina turned to the rest of the boys and waggled a finger for them to get closer.

“Let’s play a little game to pass the time, why don’t we boys? First, I need each of you to bring some things for me…” The boys huddled around Kushina tightly and listened intently as the crimson-haired mistress gave her commands to her little elves.

-

It was only moments later the boys had returned, panting from having run so fast to collect the requested items. They each held in their hands a bottle of suntan lotion, as well as an umbrella of similar size to Kushina’s.

“Fantastic, my little toys.” Kushina complimented them, “Now, I’d like a little privacy for what I’ve got planned.” Each boy did as they were told, and planted their respective umbrellas diagonally into the sand, before opening them up. The combination of the umbrellas together created a makeshift tent, and shielded them from the outside world, save for the cracks between each umbrella.

Kushina then pointed at each of the boys, their swimsuits, and with a single flick of a finger, gestured for them to drop it. The boys hesitated, honestly never thinking they would ever get this far. It was almost like it was a lucid, fever dream.

The Uzumaki woman noticed their hesitation and smirked. After all, they were just kids. If they were any other horny bastard, Kushina could have them dancing in the palm of her hand for even the slimmest of chances to rut with her.

So, if the kids weren’t going to make the first move, then she would have to.

Kushina threw her head back slightly and reached an arm behind her back. With a quick tug, she undid the strings that held her bikini top together and plucked the piece of clothing from her breasts with her other hand.

Now, her breasts freed from their confines and subjected to gravity, they sagged just a little from their combined weight. The boys immediately felt their eyes pop and their swimsuits tighten at the sight of the grown woman’s massive breasts, each with a soft, pink nipple that left their mouths watering.

Kushina snickered at their shocked faces, “C’mon boys, don’t keep me waiting… Lose those briefs of yours before cut off circulation to your little cocks.” With that said, the boys rushed to pull their swimsuits off, hopping around madly in their little makeshift tent to get their legs out. Kushina did the same for her bottoms, simply yanking on the string that rested on her wide hips and allowing it to float gently to the floor.

Her nether regions were well-kept, to say the least, with barely even a hint of hair. However, if you looked close enough, you were sure to see crimson. When Kushina was done kicking her bottoms to the side, she looked up and was greeted with the four boys, who stood rigid and erect in more ways than one.

Kushina placed her hand to her mouth and feigned shock, “My, look at you handsome young boys… I guess I was wrong about what I said… They aren’t that small after all!” Obviously, they weren’t all that big. Definitely not. The foxy Uzumaki often took cocks at least three times that length and girth, but she wasn’t complaining. They were still young and had plenty of time to grow. Perhaps she could give them a ring in a few years when they matured a bit more…

She digressed. Now, she just wanted to have some R&R, her way.

“Now that your friend went off to keep my hubby busy, I need you boys need to work a little harder in his stead.” The woman flopped down onto her belly on the towel that had been laid out. Her breasts squished against the towel, hiding her nipples but allowing her meaty, milk-pillows to spill out sideways.

Planting her elbows into the ground, she rested her head in her hands as she looked over her shoulder to the four trembling boys. Her bare ass and pussy stuck in the air, waggling ever so gently out to them in a teasing fashion.

Gods. The boys swore they were gripping the suntan bottles so hard, they would burst and just go everywhere.

“Well? What are you waiting for boys?” Kushina shot them a naughty wink. “Oil me up, won’t you?”

-

Kazuya stood in shin-high waters and sighed as he stared at the big blue expanse in front of himself. Nearby, a blond man played with a young boy, who was paddling himself circles in the shallows and squealing with joy.

The blond man looked back up at Kazuya and smiled warmly, “I wanted to give my wife some time alone…”

 **‘Time alone, huh? I don’t think so.’** The dark-haired boy scoffed at that, knowing just what his wife was doing right this moment with four of his lucky friends. Damn it. He swore he would get his chance soon. The first ‘session’ he’d have with that hot MILF, he’d take her on his own! Seriously, he couldn’t wait to lose his virginity to her.

Her number had already been permanently etched into his brain. Nothing could wipe those 8 digits from his mind.

“You know how moms are right. They’re always busy with the kids, so I thought I’d take care and spend some time with Naruto too. He seems to have taken a liking to you. You’ve got my thanks, kid.” Minato turned back to Naruto, splashing a small wave of water at the boy, who squawked in surprise.

“No worries…” Kazuya said trailing off and then muttering under his breath, “Just doing my job.”

“What was that last part?” Minato said in a befuddled tone, tilting his head to look at Kazuya.

“U-Uh, nothing!” Kazuya stammered before he turned back to look at where he had first met that sexy vixen. Where the single umbrella once was, now stood a whole wall of them that formed a protective dome.

On top of that, the small crowd of guys that him and his friends had passed by to speak to Kushina was now clamouring around it, eagerly trying to peek between the gaps formed from the rather conspicuous, yet semi-effective, privacy shield.

Holding back tears, Kazuya knew exactly what they were staring at, and some part of him regretted his decision to play babysitter for her husband and son. But another part knew he had made the right decision, and that he had invested well in his choice.

With a dramatic bite of the lip, he clenched his fist and bitterly punched the air in front of him before turning back to Minato and Naruto, sorrowfully wading over towards them to perform his task.

-

The crowd of men that had been stationed outside the makeshift tent were getting rowdier by the minute.

What they saw peeking between the gaps of the umbrellas was a hell of a sight to see.

Things had started out steamy, as the four boys got close to the redheaded MILF, who had positioned herself oh so vulnerably. Any lesser man would’ve failed to control themselves and, without a moment’s hesitation, would’ve immediately assaulted Kushina by sticking their cocks right into her the moment she offered her ass up to them.

But these four boys didn’t. While they stared at her like she was a piece of meat, the atmosphere in the tent made it quite clear who the prey were, and who was the apex predator.

It was a mix of three components. Sexual intimidation, their sexual inexperienced, and subconsciously knowing that there were a whole group of men outside watching them. It was also a bit jarring to know that they were the first ones who would get the chance to do this horny housewife.

The four boys were slow and careful as they surrounded Kushina, each taking a corner of the heavenly temple she called a body. Their sexual fantasies they normally dreamed and discussed about, which normally consisted of them dominating the cute girls in their classes, did not coincide with how reality played out.

“I’m drying up here waiting so long, boys.” Kushina mumbled coyly. She was now resting her chin on her forearms, eyes shut and waiting, “Get to work already!”

The boys did what they were commanded to do, and immediately squeezed a decent blob of suntan lotion in each hand. Once they were done, they each picked a spot on her body and got to rubbing.

The two boys who had found their place kneeling at her lower half started on her calves and her thighs, while the other two worked on her upper and lower back.

“Mmmmm…” Kushina moaned as those tiny hands roamed across the back of her body, enjoying both the feeling of being touched as well as just how hard they were trying to massage her literally. She had thought them to be a bit more forceful and figured one of them would’ve already stuck themselves inside of her at this point. But to be frank, she didn’t mind this one bit.

Spending the last few months working hard for this body had left her in dire need of some maintenance, and these cuties would be the ones to provide it.

“Oooh… You kids are good…” She mumbled dreamily, “Say… what are your names?” Normally, Kushina wouldn’t have asked. Unless she was going to be fucking you more than once, or often enough, she wouldn’t bother with names. But she figured that since she was going to be the first for these boys, it would be good to impart them with proper sexual etiquette.

“If we’re gonna be having some fun together, we should know each other’s names, no?” She didn’t have to open her eyes to know the four boys were nodding, “So call me K-chan!”

“K-chan…” The boy that was perched in front of her, rubbing her upper back, tested her name in his mouth, “I’m I-Iwao… Pleasure to meet you, K-chan!” His hands then slid down to the sides of her breasts and began to slather them with lotion. They explored further underneath and soon, he found his fingers in the presence of those lovely nipples he saw earlier. Gently, he began to flick them back and forth exploratively, and exposed a razor-sharp grin when the response he received was in the form of the Uzumaki woman’s breathing getting just a little strained. The small, yet respectable, twitching cock that hovered in front of her face could attest to feeling it.

“Ryota…” The portly boy who was at her thighs said, using his thumbs to repeatedly massage the base of her shapely cheeks, switching between that and groping her inner thighs. His index fingers busied themselves on both sides, running along the flesh between the thigh and her pussy. “Ni-Nice to meet you, K-chan…” His voice was meek and shy, but his actions were forceful and strong. Enough so to make her toes curl.

“Kenichi here…” The one with the deep purple hair that was crouched over her lower back, facing Ryota, also had his hands on her ass. Finally having his hands on it allowed him to feel just how much of it there really was, as well as how soft her flesh was.

As he groped her ass, he also gripped them and splayed them apart with his hands, spreading her cheeks wide open and glancing down the gap he created. His actions allowed him and Ryota to share a glimpse at her nether regions, where her asshole and a single slit lay hidden behind her thick ass-cheeks.

Kushina bit her lip as Kenichi stuck his tongue out and allowed his saliva to drip right onto both of her holes, preparing Kushina’s holes for use later with the help of his natural lubricant.

For the final boy, Kushina could feel him grunting as he dug the tip of his fingers deep into her calves, truly giving her a proper massage. However, she could also feel his pre-teen cock grinding hard against her feet.

Kushina wasn’t much of a feet kind of woman, but she obliged after a few moments, using both the soles of her feet and her toes to return his favour vigorously. Her actions earned her a very stuttered response as his back rapidly jerked from the immense pleasure.

“Mi-Mine’s… Ha-H-Haru!! Urk!”

Since the moment they took off their pants, Kushina had been silently observing their sizes. From smallest to largest was Haru, Kenichi, Iwao, who all had respectable sizes at 3.1, 3.3, and 3.5 inches respectively. Finally, the biggest belong to Ryota, who bore a sincerely impressive 6.5 inches. Almost double that of the next biggest one! It was by far the thickest, meatiest cock she had seen belong to a kid his age! As a master of sex and a self-titled ‘ultimate cock-connoisseur’, what Ryota had was a real white whale in his pants, if she did say so herself.

She’d have to keep in touch with this kid. There was no telling just how big he’d get in the future…

“Now that introductions are out of the way…” Kushina could wait no longer, and broke out into a predatory grin, “Let’s dig in!” She opened her mouth wide and clamped her plump lips around Iwao’s cock, swallowing him all the way down to his shaft in one simple motion. Though it was by no means large, the kids all boasted sizes that would still choke an unexperienced girl.

Indeed, it was a vicious attack, yet Iwao felt no pain, merely pleasures the likes of which he had never even dreamed possible. With a buck of his hips, the youth moaned aloud, and felt his head go light as K-chan’s tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. She felt her mouth quickly stain with pre-cum as her first target struggled not to immediately burst from this sudden onslaught.

The sweet, delectable flavours of a young boy’s pre-cum… Kushina released a deep, pleasured sigh at the taste. It truly was a delicacy among perverted whores like her.

As Kushina’s mouth busied itself with her first victim, Kenichi shoved the tubby boy off her thighs and sent him crashing to the sand. Ryota yelped as he fell to the side.

Kenichi couldn’t hold himself back and didn’t register his actions. He hopped over to replace the fallen boy, and mounted K-chan as a dog in heat in heat would. It was like his body was on autopilot, and desperately wanted to be the first amongst them to use her sweet spot. Licking his fingers, he quickly ran them in an upwards motion between the lips of her pussy as a final act of lubrication.

To be honest, he genuinely had no idea if what he was doing mattered. He had simply seen it done by the male actors of the pornos he had stolen from his dad. In fact, now that he thought about it, the name K-chan was on the tip of his tongue, and she did look incredibly familiar for some odd reason… Ah well, he had his mind in other places right now and couldn’t pay too much attention to that memory.

Instead, he focused himself to the task at hand. Searching for the right hole, he took a deep breath, parted her lips with the tip of his quivering penis and began easing it into her as far as he could.

Iwao felt K-chan’s tongue and lips stop sucking for the briefest of moments as Kenichi’s cock entered her, but quickly returned to her task with renewed vigour. She was slurping down on his cock like it was a straw that was jammed. The young boy threw his head back and choked back a squawk.

Having been tossed to the side, Ryota groaned before he noticed that K-chan had propped herself up slightly on her arms and knees to considerably give better access to her young partners. It made it a lot easier to suck on Iwao’s cock, and for Kenichi to thrust his hips, which he was currently doing at a slow, subdued pace.

Meanwhile Haru was now actually lying on his back, hands gripping her calves tightly while K-chan’s soft, luscious feet multi-tasked. Somehow, she managed to pull off both stroking and jerking actions with each foot at the same time. It looked almost like he was riding some sort of demented, pleasure theme-park ride.

Seeing that there was space underneath her, he slid his way underneath her. However, his face was facing her crotch, and vice-versa. He could feel her large breasts now pressing against his crotch, to which, he raised his hips slightly and began to thrust between her breasts, using them as much as he could from his limited positioning. His mouth busied itself, licking away at the soft skin of her firm belly.

As Ryota did have a bit of chub to him, K-chan wordlessly used his stomach as a slight pillow to rest her body on.

But he didn’t mind. Hell, he didn’t even take the slightest bit of offense to it!

In fact, it was almost like it was a symbiotic relationship, as it let her rest her arms and legs, while giving him the opportunity to get his cock wrapped tighter between her breasts, which he clearly appreciated considering how much faster he suddenly sped up. He also didn’t have to crane his neck as much to slobber all over her toned body, which was a nice plus too.

It didn’t take long for the bottles of suntan lotion to lay completely forgotten and abandoned in the sand around them.

-

To those men standing outside, it was hard to believe their eyes. All these events had transpired in less than a few minutes since the umbrellas had come up. They couldn’t believe that she had gone from the friendly, sexy housewife that send her husband and child along their way to the sea, to sucking and fucking four kids on the beach in front of a live audience.

And they knew damn well she was watching and enjoyed being watched as she had sent a number of winks to the peeping eyes, almost as if to say, ‘Hey, take a good hard look, because you’re gonna be next.’

What they were watching was only just a fraction of the depravity Kushina normally indulged herself in. In fact, her biggest record for a gangbang coincided with that one time she had been scouted by a hopeful AV-director, wishing to debut onto the porn scene with something crazy. His idea had been of a 50-man gangbang where there would be only a single actress. After seeing Kushina on the street with Naruto, he had followed her and offered this role to her.

It took weeks of begging before she had finally caved in and accepted his offer. It had been for a variety of reasons.

In the end, she had ended up breaking numerous records that day, both in pornography and in the world. That guy ended up becoming a famous AV-director thanks to Kushina, or, as she was known in her incredible record-breaking debut, K-chan.

There were still plenty of details… but that story was for another time.

Right now, the men outside felt themselves stiffen even more so than they had already been at the sight of such a glorious spectacle. Some of them were even openly rubbing their hands on their crotches. They had even begun pushing and shoving each other for a better view but made sure not to disturb the inhabitants of this makeshift tent.

Like what the boys inside felt, the men could recognise an apex predator when they saw one. And they were sure that if they were to interrupt her now, she was more than capable of tearing their throats out.

So, they watched, silently huffing, and grunting jealously as they peeked into the carnal debauchery that went on inside the tent.

-

Back inside, none of the inhabitants knew it, but the makeshift building that they had created was trapping the heat of the summer day inside. This created the perfect, encapsulated environment for sex, as the air was tinged with the concentrated and blended smell of sweat and bodily fluids.

K-chan, despite having been coated with thin layers of cum from her partners, was still going strong.

She felt Iwao clench up and felt him empty his pre-teen balls once more into her mouth, tasting the sweet-salty tang of a pre-teen’s cum coat the inside of her mouth. With a single motion, her tongue swirled around the inside of her mouth like a whirlpool and wiped up every last bit of the white liquid cleanly.

She finally relinquished her grip on Iwao’s crotch, throwing her head back before swallowing it all. His knees had long given out, and he no longer had any strength to stay kneeled. Released from the vice-grip of K-chan’s mouth, the boy found his only source of support gone and slumped backwards onto the sand, his mouth hanging ajar, eyes rolled up to his scalp.

He was completely numb from the waist down. Such was the cost of ejaculating six times (all of which Kushina drank down hungrily) during your first blowjob, which happened to be non-stop.

“I… wanna get off… Mr Bones’ wild ride…” In his stupor, all he could do was mumble weakly, before passing out completely.

Kushina threw her head over her shoulder and glanced back at Kenichi, who had long since passed out after Kushina began thrusting her hips into him as well, creating so much pleasure that the boy found himself releasing his four loads as far as his penis would allow him inside of Kushina before collapsing to the side. In his place, Haru had hopped on, having released two of his own from her prior footjob, another inside of her pussy, as well as a final one on her back after pulling out. He too fell backwards, rolling off Kushina onto her other side.

She then raised herself slightly. It was enough to look at the chubby boy underneath her. He was the only one of the four who was still up. Sweating and panting like he had just ran a marathon, but still very much alive and well! Indeed, Ryota had been the one who had the most stamina out of them all!

Kushina marvelled at his impressive stamina, and finally noticed his bright-red face, his veins pulsing at his temples.

“Oops!” She quickly got off the poor boy, who had spent the last few minutes trapped underneath her. Ryota panted and heaved as K-chan got off him, allowing him to sit up straight and suck air right into his oxygen-depraved lungs.

Sure, the air tasted like cum and it was humid, but it was still air nevertheless and he was in no mood to complain.

As he was doing so, Kushina glanced down towards her breasts. Kushina bit her lip at the heavy smell that suddenly hit her, a wave of saliva suddenly filling her mouth as if she had just caught whiff of a nice, juicy steak.

She glanced down and saw that the space between her breasts had been coated with a thick, gooey layer of ejaculate, which slowly dribbled down from between her breasts, rolling down her abdomen, to her crotch.

While the poor boy gasped in the background, she watched the white mess spill onto her lower half with rabid interest. He had spent his time trapped under her while blasting a total of eight hot, adult-sized loads in between her breasts. And even after all that, he was still rearing to go based how on the quivering cock still stayed stiff!

“I’m so sorry I came so fast, K-chan…” Ryota was genuine with his apology, bowing slightly as he spoke, “I also made a big mess on your chest, and I could’ve lasted longer if I could have breathed better!”

“Ara ara… I don’t doubt that one bit, and don’t mind the mess… I happen to love it when it gets messy, ‘ttebane.” Ryota was surprised at K-chan sudden remark. He gulped audibly at her next action.

Dipping a finger into the cum that looked to have been violently slathered over her breasts, and running a thin layer of it over her lips. Her tongue followed suit, lapping up immediately. She shut her eyes and seemed to savour the taste on her tongue. After a moment, she breathed a sigh of pleasure.

“Aren’t you something truly special?” She opened her eyelids and the pair of lavender eyes that greeted him sparkled with interest. She grabbed her towel, and, with swift motions, quickly wiped herself clean of sweat and cum before tossing it back aside. “Since you’re the only one standing, you’ll get one last special treat from me… Now, how about we give our audience a good show?”

Before he could say anything else, K-chan gave him a soft push.

“Whoa!” He cried out softly as he was sent onto his back once more. She was quick to straddle his thighs. She pressed her pussy lips against the shaft of his cock, gently rubbing it up and down mischievously. His cock twitched from the sensations and he groaned.

A second later, K-chan raised her hips a little more, and sank herself down onto his rod at an agonisingly slow pace. She was going to let this little one get as much enjoyment as possible from his first time.

Finally, after a few moments of painfully blissful sensations, Ryota sighed when K-chan finally reached his base and stopped. Then moments later, she pulled herself back out and repeated her actions, starting slow but gradually picking up the pace with each motion.

Ryota’s head spun with a burst of colours and stars. Not once in his life had he felt such sensations on his manhood. There were no words for him to properly describe such feelings. The paizuri he had just received from her moments ago couldn’t even compare to this right now!

Each time her hips slammed back down onto her, he came closer and closer to the edge. The sand gave way as his fingers dug deep into the ground, sweat beading on his forehead. It was so tempting to just give in now to the natural instinct and the pleasure of it all, to just mindlessly release it all into K-chan’s pussy. But much like her silent promise, he had resolved himself and wanted this moment to last for as long as possible!

Taking a deep breath, he refocused his efforts on controlling his breathing. After each of her thrusts, all he had on his mind now was concentrating on surviving K-chan’s next motions. But he realised after a few moments, that going on the defensive simply wasn’t enough. She had begun to bounce on his cock now, using his trembling knee as a spring and increasing the pressure on him by two-fold!

Ryota opened his eyes and saw a cheeky glint in her eyes. A small, naughty smile danced on her lips as she bounced away, her large breasts jiggling ever so slightly from the actions. Knowing that he would not last any longer even if he tried, Ryota chewed the inside of his cheek, wanting to take the offensive now.

Ryota timed her movements and waited for just the right time when K-chan was about to lower her own hips to slam down on him. At that exact moment, a flame burned in Ryota’s eyes, and he immediately threw a perfect counter to her. By thrusting his own hips upwards abruptly and using her own momentum against her, he struck K-chan deeper than he normally would’ve gone.

This one single action, having been timed perfectly, intensified the pleasures both parties felt to the point where even Kushina was finally pushed over the edge for once.

It was not unusual for Kushina to moan and groan. Those were bound to happen when she was getting all her holes plugged by some girthy men. But this noise… this noise was something she only shown to only certain partners (or in the circumstance where she was being dominated by her partner, which was incredibly rare).

“Kya—aaah~!!” The high-pitched squeal slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself, and her moist walls squeezed on him tighter than before, almost as if it was begging for him to finally release his sperm into her. The sound of her pleasured voice and the sudden increase in tightness was all he needed to experience before he threw in the towel.

Obliging her request, Ryota finally released the shackles he had been holding back willingly, and finally submitted to his urges. He pooled the last dregs of strength he had in him and rammed his hips against her one last time. This time, he fired all that he had, reaching in deep and using up every last drop he had left in him. His hips shuddered and his legs shook, somehow managing to slowly lower the both of them down.

Kushina felt warmth flood her abdomen as his lengthy cock pulsated inside of her. Wave after wave of warm seed was pumped into her vagina and it filled her belly. She couldn’t help but gasp.

Normally, such a thrust wouldn’t have made her act the way that she did, but she had lowered her guard completely — and in that moment of weakness, he struck at the chink in her armour and dealt a critical blow that took both of them down, even if it was momentary for her.

With a small deal of effort, Kushina grunted as she slowly extracted herself free from him, his cum spilling out of her now that he was no longer there to plug it up. She gently laid herself down next to him and frowned, almost as if she were disappointed in her own performance.

She couldn’t believe it… A kid his age had made **her** nearly orgasm?! And at record pace too!

Well, how could she be mad? He was surprisingly sweet, genuinely amazing, and held strong when men thrice his age had given up far earlier. She found that she had a deep respect budding in her chest for him, as she had recognised that last-ditch attack on her as his attempt at giving his partner pleasure, instead of simply being selfish and pleasuring himself.

Lying down next to him in the sand now, Kushina stared at him, a smile emerging through her ragged breaths. The tubby boy looked weary and exhausted, turning his head just enough to level his gaze to hers.

Though he was tired, Ryota felt his face flush as he was eye-to-eye with his first lover. It was weird just how conscious he was to be so close to her now when just moments ago he had unleashed a torrent of cum deeper inside of her than any of his friends had.

Then a brief thought flashed through his head.

He wondered if she would get pregnant.

A little concerning, but unlikely. K-chan probably had some way to not get pregnant on these types of hookups, right?

**Right?**

Well, now that he thought about it, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad… He could totally imagine having a kid with her. It wasn’t hard not to. Plus the added bonus of being able to spend more time with her? Sure did sound like a win to Ryota.

This saucy, slutty MILF may have just stolen his heart…

If he had the strength to stroke his chin, he’d have done it. But now his arms lay limp by his side as he panted heavily into the sand.

“I hope your first time inside of a pussy has been good, Ryo-chan.” K-chan giggled like a little schoolgirl. Then she suddenly whispered, “By the way, my real name is Kushina… Uzumaki Kushina… I don’t normally tell anyone this, ‘ttebane! But I think you’re special. Let’s be good friends from now on, eh, Ryo-chan?”

She then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his chubby cheek. “That’s something else to remember me by.” The spot on his face where she had kissed him burned softly.

Pulling back, he looked at her and she grinned. But not in a **‘I’m-going-to-suck-your-cock-dry-and-empty-your-balls-in-my-womb’** kind of way.

Instead, it was a genuinely sweet, playful grin that made his heart throb.

Yep. That sold it. He was in love with her. 100%.

 **‘Uzumaki Kushina, huh?’** Ryota thought to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He’d remember that name well.

Kushina watched him for a moment as he slept. Then she finally pulled herself up and clapped her hands, “Alright boys, I hope you enjoyed the show.”

She feigned a bow to the sea of eyes that had been watching very, very intently from behind the umbrellas. “Now, would you strong, kind men do me a favour and help me move them to the lifeguard or something?” She glanced down at herself, grabbed her bikini, her filthy cum-soaked towel, and ran a dirty hair through her sweaty mane of crimson. At least she was satisfied.

“I need to go get cleaned up.”

-

When Minato finally headed back with Naruto and Kazuya to find his wife, he found it rather odd that she and the umbrella had been moved quite some distance away. She was in her skimpy bikini, jumping up and down and sending her body jiggling in all the right ways in an attempt to catch his attention to their new spot. He did notice that his hair was now done up in a high-pony tail though, and it seemed rather damp.

Minato set his son down, who ran towards his mother with glee, “Hey Kushi-chan, why the sudden change of location?”

Kushina was playing with Naruto, and when faced with the question, simply blinked blankly twice.

“Uh… There was a little bit of rain just now.” Kushina’s brow furrowed, “I think.”

Minato frowned, “The sky’s been spotless the whole day.”

Kushina shrugged in response, “You had to be there to see it.”

“Why is your hair wet?” Minato asked again, puzzled. Then he stepped on the towel she had re-laid out, “And why is the towel wet too?”

Kushina laughed at that, “Ah well, some kids came up with some water guns and buckets. You know me, so I offered to play with them and they totally splashed me and made me all wet, ‘ttebane! You would not believe the lesson I had to teach them.”

“Oh, I’m glad you had fun then.” Minato smiled at that, happy to see his wife having unwound if even a little. He too had quite a bit of fun with Naruto.

Kushina glanced over her husband’s shoulder and gave Kazuya a sly wink and a thumbs up. The boy nodded and said his farewells to Naruto and Minato, before leaving in a hurry to search for his friends. He wanted to find out the juicy bits from them.

Though, he was sure that if he asked any guy around, they’d be able to tell him the full story.

-

When the boys came to, they found themselves under the lifeguard’s chair, dressed in their respective swimsuits, but smelling absolutely rank. The scent of sex, sweat, and sunblock clung to them. Plus, having slept under the sweltering sun left them smelling worse than they had been in the umbrella-tent.

They groaned, bodies aching, but their spirits high.

“Holy shit…” Iwao said, “That actually happened right? That wasn’t just a dream?”

“Definitely not,” Haru said, pulling his briefs open to check. Yup, there was cum all over it. “Definitely real.”

“At least we’re not sunburned,” Kenichi chuckled, having rubbed the sunblock on himself as they were groping K-chan. “I still can’t believe we got to bang such a hot MILF… I can’t believe we’re not virgins anymore…”

“Wait, I didn’t get to fuck her at all! I’m still a virgin!” Iwao suddenly spluttered, and was met with laughter from his two friends, “Aw man, that’s so unfair… Do you think K-chan will let me do her again if I go back?”

“How about we wash off this smell first?” Kenichi suggested, to which the other two nodded. The three picked themselves up and dusted themselves of sand.

“Oi, Ryota, are you coming?” They got no response.

“Maybe he’s just sad that he didn’t get to fuck her too.” Haru muttered, “All he got was a paizuri… How sad, huh? Just like you, Iwao.”

“Shut up you foot fetish fuck!” The three bickered as they headed off towards the sea for a quick rinse, still discussing the topic of ‘K-chan’. This left Ryota seated alone at the base of the lifeguard’s chair.

The portly boy was staring into the sand in front of him.

Using his chubby finger, he had simply written one thing in the sand.

‘Kushina’.

-

End

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Leave your thoughts behind. What did you hate? What did you like? 
> 
> There should be a second chapter, someday. No promises though.
> 
> Discord for discussions and chatting: https://discord.gg/6SXVXScvuT


End file.
